no escape
by moasan
Summary: ...i shrank back in fear..i dont own naruto i wish i did


**THEY SAID "HELLO."**

I shrank back against the wall, scared witless.

I thought it strange. I'd heard the voice before, I'm sure of it However, where, I didn't know.

"What do you want?" I stammered slowly, cautiously.

"You" they replied immediately, hardly giving me time, to finish getting the words out of my mouth.

They were creepily close to each other - it seemed as if a gnat could be stuck between them - Both had bright blond hair - that was almost but not quite white - both were the same height and had all the same features, even clones had more differences between them.

Menacing even though they looked like porcelain dolls.

"Why?" I asked, even though I did not want to hear the answer.

**...A LONG GRIPPING PAUSE ENSUED...**

Then they stepped forward as one relentlessly, their arms shot out to grab me, to snatch me from the air as If I didn't exist.

They knocked over the desks and chairs of the classroom that I was teaching in. I scrambled to the door and was out in a flash. I ran down the labyrinth of corridors, to get the front door, my only escape.

My breath was in short raggedy puffs now. I knew that it was only fear that kept me running: the adrenaline was what made that possible.

**...MY HEARTBEAT WAS THE ONLY THING I COULD HEAR...**

They were of course were from the government.

They were the most feared things in the world.

And in this day and age that's something.

They were something that could stop a single particle of dust getting into a room if they wanted to or kill a full grown man with one finger; they look like humans but couldn't possibly be, might have been once though, before the army got a hold of them.

**Twenty years ago**

It was rumoured the army were recruiting in masses.

Every body thought that it meant war was coming, so almost everyone joined up.

Thousands of people disappeared over night all traces gone - it was as if they never existed, - There was never any explanation.

Then four years later these things start to appear everywhere.

My theory was that they where the missing people but everyone argued "how?"

I think that some thing happened ... something bad ... that they don't want us to know.

"What had I done?" The thought flashed through my mind.

"Maybe I got too close… to what…?"

**...THEY WERE OUT TO GET ME... **

As I passed people they did nothing to help me apart fromstanding gawping they were too used to seeing this happen now. They all knew the ending. The first time they came after a person, was two days after the now government had appeared.

It was an old man, a scientist. He soon gave up, after all he didn't know what they wanted or why. They killed him with a single blow to the chest. It looked as if they were just giving him a pat, but as soon as they removed their hands he crumpled to the floor.

This of course had caused mayhem and so, so many deaths. The government said that the beings would only come to see you if

You were a terrorist and were breaking the law - no crime too small.

Soon there was no talk. About anything people were afraid to know you just encase you broke the law.

**Scared to talk ... to help when you were running. **

No friends were made now families all treat each other with deep scepticism.

Marriages are now not made out of two loving people but of people how are going to have the best children, the smartest and best looking.

All children now are screened so that there will be nothing wrong with them.

**... SMACK, CRASH, PAIN COURSED SLOWLY THROUGH ME...**

A scream came from back from the way I had come. I knew that they were near, frantically I looked around but there was no way out.

Slowly they walked towards me…

**...UNDERSTANDING... **

Blood splashed on the slabs beneath me, I stumbled backwards, dizzy.

I knew I had lost a lot of blood. Why didn't they just take me now?

Get it over with, they walked slowly now.

**...THEY KNEW THAT I WOULDN'T RUN ANYMORE...**

They bent towards me and muttered in my ear

"Come, home now, Robert." Suddenly I knew were I had heard the voice,

I knew that I had been taken away from the government by the rebels and that I had been kept from the things Not to keep me safe as I had been told, but only to keep me from remembering the truth.

**...THE TRUTH...**

I now knew and understood.

I was one of them.

When I was young I had been kidnapped by the rebels.

The rebels had planned to use me against the government.

However things never turn out the way you plan, and I had run scared, alone but happy.

I had run all my life when they were just trying to take me home.

A non-descript white-van screeched to a halt and out piled the army.

They took me gently, carefully- as if I was a Ming vase, wrapped in

Cotton wool - into the van and I let them. The creatures followed at a distance but within sight at all times.

**...After all they were my family...**

**...YOU CAN'T ESCAPE THE TRUTH FOR EVER... **


End file.
